Several types of memory devices, such as Flash memories, use arrays of analog memory cells for storing data. Each analog memory cell holds a certain level of a given physical quantity such as an electrical charge or voltage, which represents the data stored in the cell. The levels of this physical quantity are also referred to as analog storage values or analog values. In Flash memories, for example, each analog memory cell holds a certain amount of electrical charge. The range of possible analog values is typically divided into regions, each region corresponding to a programming state or programming level that represents one or more data bit values. Data is written to an analog memory cell by writing a nominal analog value that corresponds to the desired bit or bits.
Some memory devices, which are commonly referred to as Single-Level Cell (SLC) devices, store a single bit of information in each memory cell, i.e., each memory cell can be programmed to assume two possible memory states. Higher-density devices, often referred to as Multi-Level Cell (MLC) devices, store two or more bits per memory cell, i.e., can be programmed to assume more than two possible memory states.
Flash memory devices are described, for example, by Bez et al., in “Introduction to Flash Memory,” Proceedings of the IEEE, volume 91, number 4, April, 2003, pages 489-502, which is incorporated herein by reference. Multi-level Flash cells and devices are described, for example, by Eitan et al., in “Multilevel Flash Cells and their Trade-Offs,” Proceedings of the 1996 IEEE International Electron Devices Meeting (IEDM), New York, N.Y., pages 169-172, which is incorporated herein by reference. The paper compares several kinds of multilevel Flash cells, such as common ground, DINOR, AND, NOR and NAND cells.
Eitan et al., describe another type of analog memory cell called Nitride Read Only Memory (NROM) in “Can NROM, a 2-bit, Trapping Storage NVM Cell, Give a Real Challenge to Floating Gate Cells?” Proceedings of the 1999 International Conference on Solid State Devices and Materials (SSDM), Tokyo, Japan, Sep. 21-24, 1999, pages 522-524, which is incorporated herein by reference. NROM cells are also described by Maayan et al., in “A 512 Mb NROM Flash Data Storage Memory with 8 MB/s Data Rate,” Proceedings of the 2002 IEEE International Solid-State Circuits Conference (ISSCC 2002), San Francisco, Calif., Feb. 3-7, 2002, pages 100-101, which is incorporated herein by reference. Other exemplary types of analog memory cells are Floating Gate (FG) cells, Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM) cells, magnetic RAM (MRAM) cells, Charge Trap Flash (CTF) and phase change RAM (PRAM, also referred to as Phase Change Memory—PCM) cells. FRAM, MRAM and PRAM cells are described, for example, by Kim and Koh in “Future Memory Technology including Emerging New Memories,” Proceedings of the 24thInternational Conference on Microelectronics (MIEL), Nis, Serbia and Montenegro, May 16-19, 2004, volume 1, pages 377-384, which is incorporated herein by reference.
Various techniques for setting read thresholds and other read parameters for reading analog memory cells are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,869,008 whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method that includes storing data that is encoded with an Error Correction Code (ECC) in a group of analog memory cells. The memory cells in the group are read using multiple sets of read thresholds. The memory cells in the group are divided into two or more subsets. N partial syndromes of the ECC are computed, each partial syndrome computed over readout results that were read using a respective set of the read thresholds from a respective subset of the memory cells. For each possible N-bit combination of N bit values at corresponding bit positions in the N partial syndromes, a respective count of the bit positions in which the combination occurs is determined, so as to produce a plurality of counts. An optimal set of read thresholds is calculated based on the counts, and data recovery is performed using the optimal read thresholds.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,773,904, whose disclosure is incorporated herein by reference, describes a method that includes reading a group of analog memory cells using first explicit read thresholds, to produce first readout results. The group is re-read using second explicit read thresholds, to produce second readout results. The group is read using one or more sets of auxiliary thresholds so as to produce auxiliary readout results, such that the number of the auxiliary thresholds in each set is the same as the number of the first explicit read thresholds and the same as the number of the second explicit read thresholds. A readout performance of third read thresholds, which include at least one of the first explicit read thresholds and at least one of the second explicit read thresholds, is evaluated using the first, second and auxiliary readout results.